Naruto: El Kazekage
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Olvidado por su familia en favor de su hermana. Con la ayuda de una nueva familia y un nuevo amigo, naruto podrá lograr cumplir sus sueños. Esta es la historia de Naruto: El Kazekage. Gaara no es el Jinchuriki, NaruHarem (Chicas de Suna) y posiblemente GaaHina y otras parejas mas.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos les traigo un Nuevo fic por parte de un desafio que me hicieron por parte de un lector y un buen amigo mio me dio la libertad e ideas para escribir esta historia y bueno espero que le gusten este nuevo fic porque son los mas raros que hay yl os que hay estan en ingles y son los que menos se han actualizado y bueno espero seguir adelante en este fic para que todos le gusten.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el Prologo.

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la aldea d Konohagakure no Sato han pasado 5 años después del ataque del Kyuubi, un 10 de octubre en la noche la aldea de Konoha fue atacado por el Bijuu mas poderoso de todo y era el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, matando desde shinobis y Civiles, pero todos no sabian que el Bijuu estaba siendo controlado por cierto Enmascarado que estaba controlado al Kyuubi después de asaltar en un lugar ultra secreto entre un lugar de konoha estaban dando luz la esposa del Yondaime Kushina Uzumaki dio luz a 2 niños se podria decir hermanos mellizos, el primero un varón rubio con bigotes de zorro igual a su padre, se llama Naruto Uzumaki y una Nina pelirroja igual a su madre se llama Kasumii Namikaze pero en esos momento un enmascarado ataca el lugar asesinando a los Anbus, enfermeras y a la esposa del Sandaime Hokage y tomando de rehen al hijo del Yondaime que tuvo que reaccionar para salvar a su hijo porque habian puesto sellos explosivos en la manta y tuvo que usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para salvarlos pero justamente El enmascarado habia tomado a Kushina para extraer al Kyuubi y invoco al Bijuu, para destruir la aldea, y Minato habia dejado a sus hijos en su el la casa del Hokage, y una vez que rescato a sus esposa en la casa estuvo combatiendo ante el Enmascarado que se autoproclamo ''Madara Uchiha'' y queria destruir a Konoha y dejarlas entre sus cenizas y durante unos minutos durante una batalla intensa pudo vencer al enmascarado con un rasengan y el hiraishin y un sello para quitar la union entre el y el Kyuubi, y después de ser derrotado juro vengarse de el que pronto conseguiría al Kyuubi tarde o trepano lo conseguiría. Eso le preocupo porque el tono de la amenaza iba enserio pero después tuvo que pensar después porque tenia que detener al Kyuubi

Después de una argida batalla entre las murallas de Konoha tanto los defensores que consitian tanto chunnin, Jounin, Anbus, algunos lideres de varios clanes hasta el propio Sandaime , todos y cada uno la defendían a muerte ante tal Bestia que no retrocedia y estaba preparando para lanzar una BijuuDama, pero justamente en el momento mas critico aparecio Minato motando al Jefe Sapo Gambunta deteniendo la tecnica del Kyuubi, y realizando muchos sellos se llevo al Kyuubi a un lugar mas alejado de Konoha para preparar un sacrificio que le doleria el alma pero lo tenia que hacer para salvar a todos tanto la aldea y para su familia.

Justamente estaba Kushina junto con sus niños todavía dormidos aun no sabiendo lo que sucedia, y aparecio Minato junto con el Kyuubi, le tuvo que decir que tenia que sellar en Kasumii o en Naruto para proteger tanto a Konoha y para su familia, a pesar de que Kushina le decia que la sellaran en ella pero no era posible si no sobrevivirá en un segundo sellado y tanto Kasumi y Naruto podrían sobrevivir en el sellado pero tenia que usar un Kinjutsu para hacerlo y se trataba el Shiki Fūin o el Sello Consumidor de la Muerte para separar tanto el poder y el espiritu del Kyuubi para utilizar su poder en contra de Madara que juro que destruira a Konoha . tanto Kushina con todo el dolor tuvo que aceptarlo y utilizo las cadenas para inmovilizar al Zorro para no atacar a los niños y decidieron que sellarían en sus hija porque las chicas Uzumaki soportaban mas y manejarían mejor el poder de un Bijuu y en cuanto a su hijo lo entrenarían después porque su prioridad principial seria cuidar a los 2 en contra de sus enemigos, y una vez sellado tanto el Ying del Kyuubi se le dio en Minato y el Yang en Kasumii, pero lo que mas se sorprendió es que el Propio Shinigami decidio no llevar el alma de Minato cosa que alegraron la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze asi se formarian una familia unida. Ya una vez terminado la batalla tanto el Sandaime y algunos Jounin entre ellos estaban Kakashi Hatake, vieron con sorpresa que seguían vivos Minato y Kushina que sostenian a sus hijos muy debiles por el gasto del chackra y la dura batalla tuvieron que llevarlos al hospital de Konoha para dar reposo.

Y nos encontramos ahora, y han pasado 4 años y las cosas han transcurrido normalmente en Konoha que se estan recuperando poco a poco en la reconstrucción de su aldea tanto el Sandaime y Yondaime tomaron el puesto para asegurar las cosas y decirle el consejo lo sucedido, tuvieron que calmar los animos a decirles que sellaron el poder y alma en su hija y el propio Minato por las amenazas del propio Madara, cosas que aterrorizaron a todos porque decian que Madara habia muerto en la batalla del fin entre el Shodaime Hokage Hashimara Senju y les habian pedido que ayudaran tanto a sus hijos en el entrenamiento porque no sabian que tarde o trepano atacarían a Konoha y proteger a los hijos de tanto Kumo o Iwa y tuvieron que guardar el secreto del Kyuubi y de sus hijos.

En eso el tiempo transcurrió y la familia Uzumaki Namikaze entrenaban a sus hija Kasumi que entrenaba duramente con sus padre y mientras que Naruto estaba en el Olvido aunque entrenaba por su propia cuenta, querían que practicaran con sus padres pero les decian que ahora no, que tu hermana necesita entrenamiento o todavía no estas listo para entrenar, desanimando mucho al rubio que tuvo que aceptarlo pero en las noches o a ocultas de el entrenaba con lo que podria. Tanto Konoha habian aceptado a Kasumi que recibio el poder del Kyuubi que era la salvadora de Konoha, y mientras que naruto lo veian como la Oveja Negra de la familia que no iba a ser reconocido por nadie, que era un tipo sin talento, lo menospreciaban, pero lo aceptaban tal como es.

En ese tiempo ha transcurrido y todavía el olvido de sus padres le habian dejado una herida interna en Naruto que pensaban que solo les importaba su familia y una noche fatal para el, cuando en el quinto aniversario de su cumpleaños Kasumi habia recibido varios regalos desde regalos de sus amigos que eran los hijos de los lideres de clanes, pergaminos con Jutsus, y regalos de contractacion de invocaciones de Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya que habian llegado al cumpleanos de Kasumi, cosa que mas le dolio fue que su propio Padre le habia dado la harencia de los Clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze al tener los 18 o la mayoria de edad. Eso fue el limite para el rubio que tuvo que soportar tanto dolor, del olvido, del abandono y traicionado por su familia que se fue a su cuarto y agarro las cosas que tenian desde pergaminos con jutsus o control de Chackra, algunos paquetes de ramen y algo de dinero propio y espero hasta la media noche para que todos durmieran y aprovecho que la seguridad de Konoha, es la mas pesima de todas porque los guardias estaban dormidos profundamente, que tanto el rubio les dio algo de pena, que tipo de seguridad tenian su natal aldea. Cualquier ninja o civil podria infiltrarse sin problemas y se fue corriendo para buscar un lugar para ser reconocido o un lugar para llamarlo Hogar.

Naruto estaba corriendo por varios dias, deteniéndose para comer lo que tenia en sus mochila y sabia que la comida se le acabaria tarde o trempano y llego a un lugar desértico que era muy caluroso muchas que en Konoha en Verano y estaba tan cansado y sin provisiones cayo inconsciente en la arena pensado que su fin habia llegado, al menos descansaría eternamente.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Suna

Se econtraban 2 Anbus de Suna explorando en las afueras de su Aldea, el primer Anbu era de un joven adulto de 27 años de edad , era castaño claro, ojos azules llevaba el uniforme Anbu de Suna su nombre era Yashamaru y la segunda era una Mujer de cabello verde con Mechones naranja, de ojos marrones y su ropa era de una Anbu con un vestido corto sin mangas, más adornada por la presencia de numerosos vendajes que rodean varias partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo la cintura, los muslos y los tobillos, su nombre era Pakura, como de costumbre no tenia nada que hacer, desde que hace años se habia terminado la tercera guerra shinobi y una vez que iban a regresar su aldea se habian encontrado un niño de apenas 5 años de edad, y su apariencia era la version pero mas pequeña del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, sabian que elYondaime habia tenido 2 hijos pero su hija Kasumi tiene en su poder la mitad del Bijuu del Kyuubi, eso se le hacia raros a los Anbus porque su hijo habia huido de su aldea, acaso el deserto, o lo abandonaron a su suerte o se emancipo de ellos, pero no podrían quedarse porque la condición era critica, habia perdido peso y se estaba deshidratando en el desierto de Suna asi que se Utilizaron el Sunshin no Jutsu para dirigirse mas rapido a Suna para rescatar al niño.

Ya una vez en Suna se dirigiran al hospital de Suna que estaba dirigida por Chiyo que hacia turno nocturno y cuando iba a cenar de noche 2 anbus por parte del Yondaime Kazekage estaban cargando a un niño en estado critico por deshidratación y Chiyo tomo el cuerpo del rubio y se dirigio a una habitación para atenderlo y evitar que la deshidratación lo matara, mientras eso sucedia Yashamaru se dirigio a la torre del Kazekage para informar lo sucedió del hijo del Yondaime y ver porque habia escapado de su aldea. Ya una vez en la torre, estaba el Yondaime Kazekage junto con su esposa Karura y sus 3 hijos 2 varones y una mujer el mayor es Sabaku no Kankuro, la segunda es Sabaku no Temari y el menor un pelirrojo llamado Sabaku no Gaara. Que eran los hijos unicos del Yondaime Kazekage que era el de los pocos usuarios que tienen el Kekkei Genkai del Jiton (Elemento Magnetico) de la Arena Dorada (Sakin) estaba en una convivencia familiar hasta que fue recibido por su nuero Yashamaru que era su mano Derecha y capitan de los Anbus de Suna, y a ver su expresión de su cara estaba algo serio y preocupado y el Yondaime le pregunto que habia pasado y Yashamaru le conto de su cotidiana guardia y se habia encontrado con un niño menor de 5 años de edad que su apariencia era exacta que la del Yondaime Hokage, eso le llamo la atención al Kazekage y as u su esposa sabian que el Yondaime tuvo su hijo pero se le hizo raro en que el estuviera muy cercas de su aldea , o deserto o fue exiliado pero la posibilidad es que huyera de su aldea por un motivo pero tuvieron que ver porque su estado era critico por la deshidratación que tuvo que soportar en el desierto asi que se dirigieron al Hospital para hablar con el rubio y se llevo con sus hijos para ver a su invitado algo inesperado.

Ya en el hospital estaba Chiyo con Pakura cuidando del rubio que ya se estaba estabilizando y una vez que llegaron el Kazekage y su esposa estaban viendo al rubio con algo de lastima y de pena, apenas 5 años de edad y deambulando en las afueras de las naciones, porque habria huido de su aldea, acaso lo odiaban, lo despreciaban o lo olvidaron como un olvidado. Pero vieron que el rubio se estaba despertando y vio quienes fueron los que salvaron y el Kazekage con su mirada seria le pidio al rubio porque estaba entre la frontera entre Suna y Konoha y porque tiene un parentesco con el Yondaime Hokage y el rubio se tenso al oír de que pensaban que lo habian descubierto pero no tenia nada que perder, y le conto que era su padre, pero su vida era muy difícil por ser la oveja negra de su familia y de toda Konoha que lo habian olvidado por su hermana melliza que era la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, cuando escucho la dura verdad de su cumpleaños que lo habian olvidado… otra vez y dejarlo sin nada al saber que su hermana recibiria el poder de los lideres de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze. Es por eso que huyo de Konoha para tener un lugar para llamarlo hogar.

Una vez terminado su explicación, tanto la familia del Kazekage, los Anbus y Chiyo se sintieron mal por la vida duro que tuvo el, pero al saber que es el hijo del Yondaime tenian 2 opciones, entregarlo y tener una vida sin sentido o tenerlo aquí para darle lo que el ha querido…. Un hogar. Tanto el Yondaime le dijo al rubio que se podria quedar con ellos y podria ser si civil o como Shinobi, y la respuesta para Naruto que siempre quiso ser Ninja para ser alguien en la vida y proteger a las personas que lo valoran como una persona.

Y una vez que el rubio estaba en condiciones para irse a la mansión del Kazekage, tanto Chiyo y los Anbus (Yashamaru y Pakura) se ofrecieron para entrenarlo cuando querian, pero hasta que entrara a la escuela Shinobi de Suna para estar matriculado cosa que acepto Naruto. Y asi estuvo Naruto viendo como era la vida en Suna, y la verdad, le gustaba, era caluroso pero acogedor el lugar, podria hacer amigos, podria entrenar y valorar lo que valia en su ser. En el Mansión se hizo de amigo de Gaara que era un chico algo reservado y timido pero con el rubio lo saco de la timidez y empezo a jugar y a conocoerse bien, eso le conmovio a la familia, era muy difícil jugar con el pero con Naruto o hacia todo fácil , y tambien se hizo de amigo de Kankuro y estuvieron jugando y entrenando con el arte de las marionetas y para Temari la veia como una hermana algo estricta pero amable con el y le ayudaba a entrenar con s u abanico de guerra que le habia dado su madre. Y transcurrieron los meses y Naruto se habia inscrito junto con Gaara a la academia de Suna que lo trataban muy bien y aprendia todo lo que podia, bueno casi, porque en la parte teorica se quedaba dormido o somnoliento molestado un poco a los maestros y dando de risas a los alumnos, entre ellos estaban 3 chicas lo miraban ruborizadas al ver al rubio, la primera era una chica tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros, la segunda era una chica delgada, con largo cabello negro y grandes ojos marrones y la tercera era una chica delgada con cabello largo de color castaño y los ojos grisáceo claro las chicas son Matsuri, Yukata y Sari, que se hicieron de amigos de Naruto y Gaara fácilmente pero las chicas se habian ganado sus suspiros al rubio pro su cabellera y sus bigotes en sus mejillas lo hacian parecer tierno como un zorrito.

Después de terminar las clases de la academia se iba al hospital de Suna para entrar con Chiyo en Ninjutsu medico y en venenos, tanto chiyo era paciente con su aprendiz pero a veces le hacia bromas pesadas con la ayuda de su hermano Ebizo que se hacian los muertos para espantar al rubio. En las tardes entrenaba con los Anbus que habian salvado su vida , Yashamaru le enseñaba el Kenjutsu de su Ninjato y de otras armas ninja desde Shuriken, Kunai y el mas basico de suna el Abanico de Guerra. Y Pakura le instruia en el nijutsu elemental le habia puesto a prueba en usar e un papel de chakra para saber que elemento tiene y para la sorpresa de los Anbus el rubio tenia los 5 elementos en su poder desde el Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, Doton y Raiton pero predominaba mucho el Katon, Doton y Fuuton. y entrenaban desde el control de Chackra en escalar los arboles o las colinas de arena que habia en suna para aprender del clima y en las noches regresaba de la mansión del Kazekage cenando con su nueva familia que lo recibian bien, y tambien cenaba junto con Gaara que se sentia comodo alado de su amigo.

Y asi pasaron los años y Naruto se sentia muy comodo y feliz al estar en suna y con su nueva familia que lo recibian bien, y veian los procesos como Shinobi de Suna, era muy bueno en su chackra elemental en el Katon, Fuuton y Doton, y tambien en la parte teorica dejaba mucho que desear, pero nadie lo culpabla porque casi la mayoria no les tomaba mucho la importancia la parte teorica si nomas en la practica en los duelos de entrenamiento que siempre empataban tanto Gaara y Naruto y asi empezando una rivalidad-amistad que perduraría mucho tiempo entre ellos 2.

En una noche cuando era un 10 de octubre Naruto cumplia 7 años de edad en las mazmorras de Suna el antiguo Jinchuiriki y sacerdote Bunbuku estaba en los ultimos momentos de su vida murio a la edad de 80 años y a consecuencia de su muerte dejo en libertad al Bijuu Shukaku No Ichibi que gracias al odio que recibieron el Bijuu estaba causando desastres ala aldea y tanto el Yondaime Kazekage y varios shinobis tuvieron que luchar ante tal Bijuu y en el momento que el Yondaime lo tenia sometido con su Arena Doradan tenia que buscar al nuevo contenedor para soportar al Bijuu que al ver su expresión se negaba al ser sellado en otro Humano y el Yondaime estaba pensando en sellar en su hijo pero no sabia si soportaria el sellado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrupidos porque su hijo adoptivo estaba entre el campo de batalla y se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente para el sellad, cosa que no permitio el Kazekage ,pero le dijo que lo haria por voluntad propia y porque el era un Uzumaki y soportaria mejor al sellado del Bijuu, y ademas le dijo algo que lo impactaria para todos tanto civiles y shinobis de suna, Naruto le habia dicho que lo haria porque amaba su nuevo hogar y la protegeria con su vida sin importar lo que le pasara el la defendería

Después de ese conmovedor momento tanto el Kazekage y Chiyo estaban preparando el sellado en Naruto que tenia que ser fuerte, decidido y estar…. Desnudo para el sellado y asi comenzo el sellado en el rubio que tuvo que soportar un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo el rubio cayo inconsciente por soportar una noche que pasaria la historia y el Kazekage se lo llevo hacia el Hospital junto con sus anbus aun conmovidos por el valor y sacrificio del rubio ambos lo protegerían en su formación y ver que Konoha perdieron asu mejor shinobi o Kage hubiera existido.

Mientras eso sucedia en el subconsciente de Naruto estaba el rubio conociendo a la bestia temida de suna que en su apariencia era un Mapache (Tanuki) hecha de arena y tenia una cola, pero el rubio no tuvo ni miedo de hecho se le acerco cosa que sorprendio al bijuu por su osadia pero con valor le estuvo diciendo que se llama shukaku y nunca seria controlado por un humano pero Naruto le dijo que no le importaba su poder, solo queria protegerlo y darle su amistad para al menos apaciguar su dolor, cosa que le estaba sintiendo Shukaku y el Shukaku sintio que estaba diciendo la verdad y se le acerco dando sus manos y asi sellando un vinculo que crearian ambos tanto Bijuu y Jinchuriki.

Que sorpresas le traeria Naruto en su nueva vida en Suna y siendo el portado del Bijuu de Shukaku no Ichibi.

Bueno con eso termina el prologo.

Bueno como sabran Naruto va ser el Kazekage en vez de Gaara ,pero tranquilos tendra protagonismo el pelirrojo y tambien tendra su pareja. Habra algunos cambios en el Canno al principio pero Naruto tendra varios papeles que cambiaran la historia de Suna.

No habra Bashing en Konoha porque tanto Naruto y su hermana Kasumi tendran un momento importante en sus vidas y se habran afianzando una alianza.

Bueno por el momento las parejas de Naruto estaran.

Pakura

Matsuri

Yukata

Sari

Maki (Alumna de Pakura)

Posiblemente Temari,

Difamen que chicas le pondre a Naruto y a Gaara para su harem.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.

.


	2. Capitulo 1:Recuerdos y Entrenamiento

Hola amigos, como estan , disculpen por las tardanzas pero apenas estoy iniciando en la universidad y acostumbrándome en el horario que tengo pero bueno vi de mis errores de ortografía y les pido mil disculpas pero ya estaba por entrar ala universidad y quize subir el prologo y como me iba y bueno al parece fue un éxito y gracias por leerlo pero por la ortografia,

Quiero agradecerles a:

Sanada El Tengu: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si por ver algunos fics en ingles y español y la ayuda de un amigo me dio la idea de hacer a Naruto en ser el Kazekage en vez de Gaara. Y tambien habra mas sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

.90834: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto a Fuu, estoy en consideración y vere que puedo hacer , bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, bueno me alegro que te gustara y creeme que Orochimaru lo tendra difícil ante el nuevo Kazekage y la familia de Gaara y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Reptilian95: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, y si disculpas por los errores ortograficos que hubo pero lo hice apresurado y ademas que el lunes (hoy) entraba ala universidad asi que quise darles esa sorpresa y creeo que la hize pero bueno me tome el tiempo para ver mis errores y veras este gran capitulo y disfrutalo amigo.

Core Nakisawa: Hola amigo, bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno si habra sus alianzas y tendran que ser firmadas por el rubio que aceptara dichos Matrimonios que Naruto lo aceptara por amor y por convivencia pero lo aceptara las chicas como Mei y Mabui, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el prologo y bueno entre los rollos que lleva el rubio sabras la sorpresa que te dara cuenta pero bueno y si Naruto tiene ese don en hacer de amigos con los Bijuus y creeme que tanto Naruto y Shukaku hara un duo que seran muy temidos con su elemento del Viento y Magnético que tiene en su poder Shukaku y si Naruto tendra la conviviencia que hablara con los demas Bijuus pero sobretodo con Kurama, pero en la parte del Rinnegan, no creo que sea necesario porque esa sera una historia diferente que de las otras y entre el harem que analize estara Fuu, Yugito Nii y posiblemente FemHaku y Kurotsuchi. Y si en esa historia tanto Minato y Kushina estaran destrozados por el abandono que le hicieron a Naruto por ''su propio bien'' y ''proteccion'' y su hermana que no es arrogante estara totalmente destroza interiormente por la atención que le habian dado y el daño que le hacia a su hermano. Y si disculpas por las faltas ortograficas, me dare cuenta cuando lo vea y gracias por aclararmelo , es raro en que yo tenga errores y pido disculpas por eso pero lo hize apresurado pero bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Master-Juan-X: hola amigo bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto a las aclaraciones, en esa historia tanto Matsuri, Yukata y Sari estaran enamoradas de Naruto que Gaara , pero tranquilo Gaara tendra sus parejas como Hinata, Ino o otras pareja Oc. Y en cuanto alas otras chicas posblemente te acepte a Mei y a Yugito porque a Samui y Kurotsuchi aun lo tengo en consideración pero tambien estoy viendo la posibilidad pero poco con Hana, Yugao y Anko, recuerda que Naruto no fe ayudado por nadie en Konoha el tuvo que valrese por si mismo. Y con Kasumi le tengo algo especial con ella pero sera parte de la historia como una de las protagonista junto con Naruto y Gaara. Y en cuanto al poder que tendra te dire que Naruto dominara la Arena de Shukaku y el Polvo Dorado de su padre adoptivo pero tambien dominara los otros elementos cuando entrene con los Anbus de Suna. Y creeme ahora Shukaku podra vencer a su Hermano Kurama y vere que puedo hacer entre la hermana de Naruto y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Crazy2803: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno amigo disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sakurita Preciosa: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gusta el capitulo y me alegro que te gustara ese cambio que Naruto sea el Kazekage en esa historia y en cuanto a las parejas estoy viendo la posibilidad entre Mabui, y Mei, Samui y Konan aun los veo en consideración y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Caballerooscuro117:Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo y bueno en cuanto a las parejas que hay me gusta la idea de Guren pero que este como Young como la edad de Temari para que se acomode con Naruto y le tengo algo especial con Kasumi con el rubio y bueno con Gaara no te preocupes el tendra sus parejas como Hinata, Ino o Sakura pero vere que puedo hacer y en cuanto a la idea que me pusiste en el Mizukage, me gustaría hacerlo esa historia, nose si me das esa idea para hacer esa historia y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

DarknecroX: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, disculpa si tuve errores ortográficos pero lo escribir apresurado porque iba a entrar ala universidad y bueno me tome el tiempo para hacerlo bien y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Frank Walter: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustaria el capitulo de hoy y bueno ya me estoy actualizando para escribir este capitulo y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Vulkaskull: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara la trama la historia y bueno pues hoy la estare terminando el capitulo de hoy. Y bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos y Entrenamiento.

Nos encontramos en la torre del Kazekage, mas especifico en la oficina del Kazekage, que ahora le pertenecia al nuevo Godaime Kazekage que se trataba del Hijo Adoptivo del fallecido Yondaime Kazekage que murió al proteger la aldea por un miembro de la organización de Akatsuki y nada menos y se trataba de Sasori de la Arena Roja, responsable del secuestro y asesinato de su predecesor el Sandaime Kazekage fue tanta la tensión en la aldea que se estaba recuperándose de la tercera guerra shinobi y del ataque de su Bijuu Shukaku de una Cola pero gracias a una persona que levanto la moral y el orgullo de un pueblo pudo reponerse de esa perdida y esa persona es Naruto Uzumaki que desde sus comienzos que fue entrenado por su familia y amigos que le dieron hogar, se dedico completamente para ser el mejor Shinobi que habia extistido y superar a los demas Shinobis que aun con o sin Bijuu podria superarse cualquier reto que se le interponieran.

Naruto seguia firmando varios informes desde las misiones en suna, ver las peticiones y solicitudes de otras aldeas y daiymons en asistir en varias misiones por su tal reputacion y poder que tenia, pero el no estaba agobiado por firmar tantos papeles que siempre era la tortura de cada Kage pero el se las arreglo con un simple Jutsu que el lo mejoro al tal grado que solo necesitaba hacer una posición de manos porque tenia el Kage no Bunshin y el Kaze Bushin que eran mucho mas fuertes que un simple Bushin pero con agregado de chackra elemental y asi disminuyendo el papeleo y el estrés de ser un Kage, pero tenia la ayuda de sus prometidas que habían alcanzado el rango de Jounin y Anbus en su poder y mas que eran sus escoltas cuando salia de Suna a otro lugar. También entre varias de sus prometidas estaba una maestra que le enseño todo lo que sabia y a pasar los años Pakura habia sentido algo hacia su aprendiz que en un principio era compañerismo y amistad hasta llegar a una buena relacion entre parejas. Al igual que su segunda aprendiz Maki tambien se habia enamorado del rubio en una de las misiones encargadas por el antiguo Kazekage en una de las misiones para aumentar su experiencia de combate, y hablando de compañero la relación que lleva con Shukaku era la mejor cuando no estaba de malas o de Luna llena que siempre le advertia Shukaku porque perdía el control en esas fases de luna. Tanto el Bijuu y el rubio se apoyaban mutuamente entre si, Shukaku le habia instruido en sus elementos mas básicos como el Fuuton y los Kekkei Genkais del Jiton y el tienda la habilidad de JuinJutsu y FuuinJutsu, por tener sangre Uzumaki puede hacer con facilidad y aprender sellos de forma manual o creada por el y el sello maldito natural de Shukaku le ayudaría mucho en sus sellos de restricción y de inmovilizar al enemigo y caputarlo con su arena y el Polvo Dorado. También tenia aprendidos el Shoton (Elemento Cristal) Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) y el Jinton (Elemento Polvo) recién adquiridos en su repertorio. También tenia algunas técnicas de sus ''padres'' por el pergamino que le había dado su hermana Kasumi antes de su partida, a pesar de su infancia no fue la mejor, quería mucho a su hermana y Kasumi igual lo quería a pesar de las negaciones y olvidos de sus padres.

(El atuendo de Naruto es el mismo que el de gaara en shippuden)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque habia entrado su secretaria personal y una de sus prometidas que era su amiga Matsuri que ahora su cabello le habia crecido lo tenia castaño Oscuro, ojos oscuros y traia una blusa verde con el chaleco tactico de Suna, una falda de color arena y unas botas ninja que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Matsuri: Naruto-Kun, puedo pasar.

Naruto: Adelante Matsuri-Chan, Como estan las chicas

Matsuri: Muy bien Naruto-Kun, Yukata esta a cargo de la division de los Shinobis con armas y elemento de Fuuton con ayuda de Temari-Chan nuestro Shinobis han estado mejorando y en cuanto a Sari se convirtió en aprendiz de Chiyo-Sama y ahora esta aprendiendo desde Venenos, Tratamiento y Ninjutsu Medico Avanzado que el de Tsunade-Sama y te tengo malas noticias Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: y ahora que es Matsuri-Chan

Matsuri: Solo te falta una pila de Papeleo para que termines tu jornada.

Y cuando vio otra pila de Papeleo, el rubio se estaba frotando la cabeza por tanto trabajo que tenia, no sabia que ser Kage le causaria problemas, pero problemas en su cabeza.

Naruto: Ahhhhhh! Estoy harto de tanto papeleo, eso no tiene fin.

Matsuri: Solo unos minutos de estar en la oficina y regresamos a casa para cenar, no te angusties Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Almenos si puedo usar los Kage Bunshin o los Suna Bunshin para disminuir el papeleo.

Matsuri: Que te decimos que no puedes utilizar los Kage Bunshin y a los siguentes Minutos te da dolor de cabeza o una Jaqueca. Ya Chiyo-Sama te advirtió del uso de los Kage Bunshin.

Naruto: Lo se Matsuri-Chan, y siempre me gustan que me cuiden ,pero por hoy solo un Kage quiero hacer.

Matsuri: Ahhhh! Esta bien, pero solo 1, Me entendistes Kazekage-Sama.

Naruto: Si , solo esta vez uno Kage no Bunshin (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)

Y aparecio un clon solido de el sentado en la silla de su oficina.

Clon1: Necesita algo Jefe.

Naruto: Necesito que termines el papeleo por mi porque hoy fue un dia fatal.

Clon1: ¡Queeeee! Pero porque yo, utiliza otro Bunshin u un asistente.

Naruto: Porque me tienen suspendido y tuve que convencer a Matsuri-Chan en permitirme que hiciera uno, o quieres hablar con Shukaku.

Clon1: Ehhhhhhhh no creo que sea necesario Jefe, hare el papeleo de inmediato.

Y el clon empezo firmando cada solicitud, misiones terminadas, protocolos e invitaciones de otras aldeas. Y mientras eso sucedia Naruto junto con Matsuri estaba en la azotea de la torre del Kazekage mirando las estrellas de noche que mostraba la aldea, y en eso aprovecho Naruto en poner su brazo alado de su Prometida que se sonrojo mucho, le gusta estar alado de su prometido pero no evitaba el sonrojo que se le notaba en sus mejillas.

Matsuri: En que piensas Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Pues la verdad Matsuri-Chan, en todo lo que ha pasado cuando llegue a ser Kazekage y en nuestros tiempos en la academia.

Matsuri: Si, tambien pienso en esos tiempos, es como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

Naruto: Ni que lo dijas Matsuri-Chan.

Matsuri: y como ha estado tu ''compañero''.no he sabido de el desde que luchasteis en los exámenes chunnin y en un combate que tuvisteis.

Naruto: Shukaku ha estado bien, me ha estado enseñando el Jiton y el JuuinJutsu para mejorar mis sellados… Todavía recuerdo desde la primera vez que hable con Shukaku, eso me trae recuerdos muy buenos.

Matsuri: Quiero oirlo Naruto-Kun, como fue tu conversación con Shukaku-San.

Naruto: Todo empezo cuando fue la noche del ataque de Shukaku, cuando Murio el sacerdote Bunbuku y empezo toda la travesia que pase.

Inicio del FlashBlack

Después de la noche que el Bijuu Shukaku de una Cola se hallara liberado de su antiguo Jinchuriki y causando caos en la aldea y después sellado en un chico para proteger la aldea, nadie sabia de los aldeanos del acto de sacrificio que hizo un chico, y todo habia pasado si hubiera muerto o capturado la bestia y comenzaron la reconstrucción de la aldea, pero el lugar en donde se salvo del ataque fue en el hospital de Suna que estaba resguardada por varios Anbus y por el mismo Kazekage y la anciana Chiyo que veian algo preocupados al chico Uzumaki por aguantar el sellado del Bijuu, sus signos estaban estables, ahora deberían entrenar a el para el dominio del poder de Shukaku y de su Arena y tanto el Kazekage tenia la posibilidad en que pudiera dejarle junto a Gaara su legado del Polvo Dorado y asi dar una nueva generación para Suna.

Mientras eso sucedía aun durmiendo y recuperándose de esa noche fatídica Naruto estaba en su subconsciente hablando con su nuevo compañero y tanto Naruto y Shukaku estaban hablando de que habia sucedió ayer en la noche.

Naruto: A si que murio tu antiguo Jinchuriki Bunbuku, es una pena morir solo y si nadie que lo recordara.

Shukaku: A pesar de todo lo que le habian hecho la gente, desde asilarlo, odiarlo hata abandonarlo, el nunca sintio odio en su ser, siempre estaba tranquilo y amable comingo, Bunkuku siempre me miro como su compañero, que una bestia o una arma, como todo Jinchuriki sufren, y porque te ofrecisteis al ser tu próximo compañero Naruto, acaso te forzaron hacerlo para convertirte en una arma.

Naruto: De hecho yo quize para protegerte y a la aldea.

Shukaku: Para protegerme, y porque lo hicistes, condenastes tu vida en una vida de soledad, de odio y de desprecio.

Naruto: Lo entiendo pero no me importo, tanto en Suna y mi familia Adoptiva me han dado lo que siempre he querido.

Shukaku: y que es lo que has querido siempre Naruto.

Naruto: Una familia y un Hogar.

El Bijuu se quedo sorprendio de lo que dijo el rubio, no todos los dias un chico se ofrece como voluntario para ser un Jinchuiriki lo hizo por amor hacia una aldea que lo adopto y le dieron un hogar que el siempre ha querido.

Shukaku: Me impresionas tu determinación Naruto, eres de las pocas personas que siempre protegen a las personas a pesar de que el pueblo los rechazen por tal responsabilidad y tu eres el segundo en aceptar tal carga sin importar lo que le pasara.

Naruto: Quien fue el primero Shukaku-San

Shukaku: Fue mi padre y mi creador, el primer poseedor del mas poderosos Doujutsu de todos, el Rinnegan, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido Rikudo Sennin.

Naruto: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! Eres el hijo del creador del mundo Shinobi.

Shukaku: Si soy uno de los 9 Hijos que tuvo Rikudo Sennin, soy el mas pequeño de todos pero cambiando de tema. Que elementos puedes dominar.

Naruto: Tengo los 5 elementos en mi dominio como el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Fuuton, y Raiton. Porque la pregunta Shukaku-San.

Shukaku: Porque veo en tus ojos y tu alma y es pura y bondadosa, y siempre luchando y entrenando por las personas que tu aprecias y es por eso que quiero ofrecerte algo Naruto.

Naruto: Y que me ofreceras Shukaku-San.

Shukaku: Ya que estas entrenando con los 5 elementos, me gustaria que entrenaras con ellos, mi fuertes es el Fuuton y un Kekkei Genkai muy raro en Suna y es el Jiton, tambien tienes la habilidad de dominar mi arena para defenderte y para el ataque.

Naruto: Vaya, todo ese entrenamiento, y mas dominar esos elementos, sera un largo camino pero valdra la pena todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento para ser el mejor Shinobi que alguien ha existido.

Shukaku: Tambien una vez que terminemos el entrenamiento de los Ninjutus elementales, pasaremos al JuuinJutsu. (Tecnica de Sello Maldito)

Naruto: JuuinJutsu.

Shukaku: Es una variación de Juuin) con el FuuinJutsu, y por tener la sangre de Uzumaki podrás crear y diseñar nuevos estilos para el sello maldito para incapacitar o capturar enemigos con mi arena.

Naruto: Excelente, y con el pergamino que me dio mi hermana antes de irme seguro que me ira bien en el entrenamiento con Shukaku-San…..( Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi ,a pesar de todo lo que han hecho mis padres, tu siempre me estas apoyando en cualquier lugar que estes…..Kasumi)

Shukaku: y que decidistes Naruto, aceptas mi trato.

Naruto: Lo acepto Shukaku, seré su aprendiz y quiero que me ensenes todo lo que se para ser el mejor Shinobi que jamás hallaran conocido.

Shukaku: Muy bien mi joven aprendiz, el entrenamiento sera brutal, y no tendre piedad y perfeccionare en ti para que seas en mejor en todo desde Ninjutsu Elemental, Genjutsu, Taijutus, Fuuinjutsu y tambien buscar uno de tus elementos secundarios cual puedes dominar.

Y asi empezo el entrenamiento de Naruto con su nuevo companero Shukaku que lo habia instruido desde lo mas basico del Chackra, hasta lo mas avanzado, tambien estaba Aprendiendo en dominar su arena para crear la mejor defensa posible y tambien el mejor ataque desde enterrarlos y crear armas con la propia arena, por el momento dominarian el chackra de Shukaku hasta que el este completamente fuerte tanto fisica y mentalmente para soportar tal poder.

Y también Naruto tuvo el entrenamiento extenso por parte del Yondaime Kazekage que hablo días después con Naruto y vio que tenia que dominar ese poder por su seguridad y por parte de la aldea y traer gloria, cosa que acepto Naruto que lo haría por protegerlos y a su nuevo compañero que cosa impresiono al Yondaime, que el es el primer Jinchuriki en aceptar a su Bijuu y verlo como un ser vivo que en vez de una arma.

En la Academia aprendían desde lo mas básico de teoria, la historia de Suna y de las demas aldeas, después comenzaban con las practicas desde lanzamientos de Shuriken, Kunais, estrategias y formas de ser un Shinobi. Y en las tardes cuando salia Naruto entrenaba con Yashamaru y Pakura para mejorar sus reflejos y en el dominio de su Chackra también iba entrenar con Chiyo y Ebizou para dominar mejor el Ninjutsu medico y en los venenos de corto y largo plazos y sus antídotos de cada uno de ellos para tener una cura. Y en las noches y los fines de semana entrenaba con el Yondaime para dominar el poder del Bijuu y la arena de Shukaku, y así pasaron meses y Naruto tenia la habilidad de Dominar tanto la Arena de Shukaku y la sopresa de todos…. El polvo Dorado que le dio Orgullo al Kazekage que al fin había encontrado alguien para dejar su legado cuando se retiraba o Muriera, pero en uno de los entrenamientos Naruto le pidió que también Incluyera en el entrenamiento a Gaara, que cosa accedió el Kazekage para crear un vinculo con su hijo y su aprendiz. y al día siguiente estuvieron entrenando con el Jiton y cuando pasaron las horas vieron que Gaara puede dominar el Jiton pero de uno en particular….. habia despertando su Kekkei Genkai del Jiton de la Arena de Hierro del Sandaime Kazekage que cosa sorprendio tanto a Naruto y al Kazekage que el tambien podria dominar el Jiton pero de su Predecesor. Y habia redoblado el entrenamiento de ambos para perfeccionar su Kekkei Genkai para que fueran el Duo mas poderoso y temidos por todos.

Y transcurrieron los años y llegaron a los 12 que nuestro heroe Naruto ya se habia graduado junto con Gaara y tambien las chicas como Matsuri, Yukata y Sari habian entrenado duramente para demostrar que son las mejores Kunoichis de toda Suna habian perfeccionado desde Ninjutsu Basico, Genjutsu y Taijutsu al nivel basico para poder graduarse y poder defenderse. Y estuvieron los primeros meses y para la opinión del rubio….fueron fatales, porque eran simplemente misiones de rango D o E, simplemente misiones sencillas como Recolectar Agua, ayudar a Chiyo en el Hospital, cuidar de Ebizou, Arreglar las marionetas en la bodega de Kankuro, y tambien en la siembra en el Invernadero de Suna donde ahí conseguían las frutas y Vegetales para el sustento de la aldea hasta que el Yondaime Kazekage mando a llamar a Naruto, junto con Gaara y una Chunnin Maki que es la aprendiz de la Jounin-Anbu Pakura, y el Yondaime Kazekage habia estado leyendo de los rendimientos de su hijo y de su aprendiz para ver si estan aptos para enviarlos en una mision de rang que el fue enviado una solicitud del pais de los osos solicituando ayuda por parte del Hoshikage y tanto Naruto , Gaara y Maki aceptaron de inmediatamente la misión pero estarían siendo acompañados por Pakura a solicitud del propio Kazekage y les decia que se prepararan sus cosas para irse en la mañana para dirigirse hacia Hoshigakure No Sato.

Que sorpresas le traerian a Naruto en la tierra de los osos que sorpresas le traerian a el y a su equipo es es el primer paso del camino del Godaime Kazekage.

Bueno con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como sabrán estuve desconectado pero anduve viendo de la universidad, haciendo exámenes extraordinarios, practicando Tiro con arco y estando en mi cumpleaños porque ya cumplí los 20 pero ya me estara actualizando.

Bueno estuve viendo las parejas ideales y en mi opinión y con la de mi amigo estoy viendo entre las opciones y algunas mas.

Entre el Harem estaran

Pakura

Maki

Matsuri

Yukata

Sari

Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Temari (creo que lo dejare con el o con Shikamaru)

Mei Terumi

Samui o Mabui

Kurotsuchi

Shion

Guren

Ryuzetsu

Amaru.

Para Gaara la dejare con Hinata o con otra pareja Oc para su gusto.

Bueno estoy viendo en otras opciones para crear nuevos fics y me gustaria ver cual le gustaria que hiciera por ustedes

Crossover de Naruto con Medal of Honor o Callo Of Duty ( Si lo hago Bueno puede estar en la epoca Moderna o la Segunda Guerra Mundial como Delta Force, Green Berets o como Navy Seal) o con los Rusos (de los Soviéticos o los rusos actuales)

Naruto como el Octavo Espadachín y Mizukage

Crossover de Naruto con la WWE, pienso hacer al rubio como un Luchador enmascarado como Rey Msterio, Sin Cara (Mistico o Mystesiss) la Parka o como otros inusuales como The Hurricane o Ultimo Dragon.

Tambien acepto otras opciones de otras ideas de fanfics y veo si puedo hacerlos o no.

Bueno con eso me despido amigos.

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
